Memories
by blackm00n5
Summary: RvB, once again, yours truly has written another drabble. Church is in his room at the base after the explosion and he remembers some times he and Tex had when they were younger. Flames wil be used to fuel my bazooka. rating for swears and mature stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay, it's just a random drabble. I felt an urge to write a past story of red vs blue, even though it's not really actually in the past...**

**Disclaimer: I actually own red vs blue, seriously. You're so jealous, arn't you?**

Church sat alone in his room. He was thinking back to some of his and Tex's better moments. He wouldn't admit it, to anyone but hiself anyway, but he missed her.

_Chruch and Tex were Fifteen. They were sitting in his living room with his thirteen year old sister, Corcky. Corcky and Tex were singing to the music that was on and Church was laughing at them. A large, half empty dum-dum pop bag lay on the floor. The wrappers from the eaten ones were spread across the room, along with the sticks they had been on._

_Tex had sat down next to Church. His mother walked in saying his name. Not expecting this, Tex screamed slightly and grabbed onto Church. Her eyes went back and forth a few times, then she let go._

_"I'm sorry, I'm sugar high." She stated.They all laughed._

Tex had always been the dominate one in the relationship. Church did have his moments. One in particular popped into his head.

_She looked as if she was going to cry. She obviously hated her foster mother. Church didn't have to ask her why she wanted to cry._

_"You know, it's not healthy to keep yourself from crying." He told her softly._

_"I'm not going to cry!" she snapped. Church put his hand under chin and lifted her face to look at him._

_"Don't be depressed. You're not fun when you're depressed." He said to her. She turned her head away and crossed her arms. _

_"I'm not depressed either." She stated matter of factly. But Church heard a subtle uncertainty in her voice. He couldn't help but smile at the childish pose she was in. _

_"C'mon Tex, I just want to help." He said._

_"What if i don't want help." She threw back cooly. He cradled her head in his hands so she once again was looking at him._

_"Too bad." He told her._

But, as you've been told, Tex was still usually dominate. One of Church's favoriot memories is what made them start going out. They were sixteen. It had been five years since they first met.

_Tex sat on his bed, while he stood leaning on his berua. He had just broke up with his bitch of a girlfriend. Tex had never heard a girl, besides herself, swear that much at a boy. Tex sighed._

_"You know. You need to be selfish. I've never seen you do anything JUST because you wanted do. You always have an actual reason. Do something for yorself!" She said. Church looked at her._

_"Do you honostly want me to do something for myself?" He said. _

_"Yes! In all the years i've kno-" She was cut off by Church pulling her into a kiss. Firtst, she was suprised, then she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. They fell onto his bed, never breaking the connection between their lips. _

Church had been scared she'd hit him, but she didn't. That started their relationship, only for it to be ended by her dying.

Suddenly, he sat staright up. How can she have died, if she was a ghost? He thought to himself.He smiled.

"She couldn't." He said. "She was dead already, she couldn't die again."

**A/N Sorry if the end sounds a little cliffie-ish, ut yeah. That's what i thought. If she was a ghost already how did she die again? Well, hope you like t. Flames will be used to fuel my bazooka.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So, by request, I am continuing my story. So, yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I still really do own rvb, and you're still so jealous.**

"You finally figured it out you fuktard." Church jumped slightly, startled by the voice. Turning around, his features lit up with surprise .

"Tex?" He said increduously, not sure if he was dreaming.

"No, it's Tucker's imaginary canadian girlfriend, of course it's me." She said, trying to hold back a laugh. The sarcasm in her voice triggered yet another memory.

_Tex and Church were sitting in the cafiteria. They were thirteen and it was their fourth day in middle school. They were in the middle of a conversation about a science teacher they both had._

_"Seriously, if you shined his head he could melt something!" Tex said laughing. Church laughed along with her._

_"Yeah, well apparently he's only a couple years older than us because i heard the math teacher saying something about him only being legally able to teach for two years." Church answered._

_"Personally, I think he's over forty." Tex answered, rolling her eyes. Out of no where, three girls, a blonde a brunette and a red head, stood in front of the table. The blonde, obviously the leader of the group, casted a shadow over Tex, who looked up at her._

_"Hello, Allison." She said cooley._

_"Tex." She mumbled under her breath. The blondie looked at Church._

_"Hey," She said in a flirtatious tone. "What's up?" _

_Church smiled as politly as he could. He didn't like any of these girls, and neither did Tex. The blonde was rich, spoiled bitch and the other two were her clones. A typcle middle school set up._

_She eyed Tex in disgust._

_"Do you shower twice a day? I do, I'm like a flower. I need the water to grow as beautifully as I do." She flipped her wavy, blonde hair._

_"Too bad you won't grow a brain." Tex shot back, sarcasm invading her voice. The blondie huffed and walked away, her nose in the air. Church looked at Tex and burst out laughing._

He took a hesitant step towards Tex. He could almost feel her cocky smirk inside her helmet. Tex stood patiently, waiting for Church's reaction. His dark blue eyes had a greenish tinge do to the glass plate covering her eyes, She let her eyes sweep over his body, knowing he wouldn't see. He was out of armour and wearing jeans. Not normal, but hey, it's Blood Gulch, nothing's ever normal. He had no shirt on. She could recognize the toned muscles that pretty much no one would've guessed were there. She had known they were ther since she were twelve, thirteen years ago.

"Why'd you wait till i figured it out to show up?" He asked suddenly, slightly angry.

"Cause I wanted to see how long it would take for you to figure it out." She casually threw out.

"ChURCH!! would you like a pancake? We have syrup!" Caboose's voice suddenly called threw the door.

"Oh my frigin god, NO! I've answered you a hundred times Caboose!" Church graoned.

"The retard's still here?" Tex asked, her tone unusually softer than normal.

"Tex, you really maze me. You just insulted someone, yet your tone is much...nicer...than normal." Church shook his head.

"Uh, well, anyway. Welcome back." He went closer to her and she stuck out her hand. Church was momentarily confused, then he faded into another memory. It was not one the best memories...

**A/N by request, and a random idea spark, I decided to add to it. Tex might seem a little out of character but, there's a reason for that. Flames shall be used to burn my pizza book.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Okay, INSPERATION HIT!!!!!!! **

**by the way,** **EccentrikPirate, thankyou, I forgot about that while writting the chapter, I'll have an explanation in the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I seriously do own RVB, I told you already...**

_Chruch, at eight-teen, was walking toward's Tex's foster home. Tightly clutched in his hand was a smallbox, containing a ring. He planned on asking her to marry him. The grey side walk he was trudging on seemed extremely intresting to him all of a sudden._

_When he had the foster home in sight, he couldn't believe what he saw. Or what he heard. Tex and her foster mother were yelling, swears were flying in every direction. Her fostermother was physically hurting her. Suddenly, Church's mind flashed through all the times Tex had come to school with cuts and bruises. She was beaten. _

_Tex ran out of the house, curses still flying from her mouth. Church followed her when she ran right past him. He followed her to the park they went to as kids. He grabbed her hands._

_"Tex!" He said, almost timidly._

_"What?" She said, turning to face him. Her arms were covered with red marks, her right cheek was bruised and she had various cuts all over her. _

_"Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped!" He said, trying to console her._

_"NO!" She yelled at him. "I can handle myself!" _

_"You were being beaten!" He said. Church was getting angry now. He wanted Tex to be okay._

_"Why did you need to know!" She yelled back at him._

_"Because I care!" He was yelling too now. He was losing his temper._

_"You care to much!" Her voice was loud, people started staring. _

_"Tex..." He started to get softer._

_"I don't need you to protect me! I can take care of myself!" She continued yelling. She didn't seem to care about how many pairs of eyes were on them. She didn't need protection, she never needed it. _

_"Tex...please." He begged, a pleading look in his blue eyes. He had no care for the audience either, he just wanted Tex to be okay. _

_"I told you already, you care too much!" She got louder, tears pouring from her pale green eyes. Church then lost his temper._

_"Fine, you don't want me to care? Okay, I don't care." He turned around and started walking home. _

_"See you later." He carelessly threw over his shoulder._

_Once back at his house, he had stormed into his room and locked the door. Not that anyone would come in anyway, the only other person who was ever home was his sister. He took out the simple ring. Just a golden band, a small diamond in the center. He threw the ring at his mirror, using so much force that the glass shattered. The ring couldn't have done that by itself, he used a lot of strength. _

**A/N WOOT!!!! I finished! Sorry it took so long. I'm happy with how it turned out. That explains why Church is always angry, huh? Reviews are loved, and flames will be used to burn my brothers socks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N OMG! I am so sorry I haven't updated in FREVER But I've been majorly busy lately so I havn'r been able to.**

**Disclaimer~ Yesh, bye now we should know the drill.**

Tex allowed herself to look over his body once more. His slightly tan body was lean, but muscular. His chest was toned and was still all the way down to where the hem of his boxers ever so slightly raised above his jeans. The muscles in is arms were easily noted, but still subtle enough to be natural.. The frustration in his face holding a strangely soft, almost brotherly hint. The sparkle hadn't left his dark blue eyes, and his once long black hair was about four inches longer than the crew cut he had gotten for the army. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her.

"Wait, if you're a ghost, than why are you…ya'know, _alive? _" She asked him. His face held a slightly confused look as he glanced down. Then he made a face of realization and shrugged..

"As worthless as he seems, Doc isn't to horrible too have around." He shrugged, lazily dropping down onto his bunk.

"If you want me to explain how he managed to give me a cure for death, then I'm just as confused as you." Church continued before Tex could answer.

"Dude," A voice called through the door. "What the hell is going on? I hear two people!" Tucker continued.

Rolling his eyes, Church flopped into a lying position in a dramatic way. Tex leaned against the wall, listening to him complain about idiots. Outside of the room, she heard the said idiots arguing about god knows what. With this small chance, Tex looked around. It was simple, there was a closet that probably wouldn't have fit three outfits. He had a bed and a bedside table. On the table was an alarm clock and a picture. Looking closer, Tex recognized it as her, Church and Corcky, in the park. Inwardly, she smiled for a fleeting moment, before wiping it off her face.

"I'm serious, if you've got a girl in there, you'd better share!" Tuckers voice penetrated the silence once more. Again, Church groaned.

''Tucker! Shut the fuck up! God." He yelled back. Tucker was getting on his nerves, he went from being a caring person to the pervert her normally was.

_(A few days before hand)_

_Church stood silently on the sniper hill, watching nothing in particular. He didn't notice the light footsteps behind him until his comrade was beside his. Tucker remained silent for a few moments and secretly, Church actually felt comforted by him being there. Not that you'd EVER get him to admit to it. Finally, the teal soldier took a deep breath and put a hand on Church's shoulder._

"_You okay dude?" He asked sincerely. Under his helmet, his face was creased with worry. Church nodded once, though hesitantly. He never looked at the man beside him._

"_Are you sure? Me and Caboose, well we're worried about you man." Tucker said, turning his head away ever so slightly. Church didn't respond, but let a faint smile play along his lips under his helmet. _

"_Don't worry Tucker, I'm fine." The self appointed leader said quietly. Tucker nodded and started to turn._

"_But If you need someone, I'm here." Tucker said gently, not wanting to upset his…acquaintance I guess we shall call them. _

"_I mean, you'd probably rather someone else, but I'm better than no one." Church nodded again. He gave a whispered thanks, and Tucker left._

As the young man lay on his bed, he absently twiddled with his dog tags. Tex noticed something glimmer off of it, but she didn't question. It wasn't exactly like she cared or anything. With a sigh she leaned against his wall again, haven't realizing she had stood straight.. Taking her helmet off, she placed it against the wall on the floor, shaking out her long, red hair. From the corner of his eye, Church watched, reminded of how she would do that whenever she undid her hair. His lips twitched into a second long smile. Tex caught it.

"What?" She demanded angrily. Church looked straight up at his ceiling once more, not afraid or intimidated.

"Nothing, just a memory." He said vaguely, shrugging slightly. She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you think I could get Doc to bring me back to life?" She asked, a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"Or cure me, as you put it?" Her voice was more heavily coated with sarcasm this time. Church shrugged yet again.

"Don't see why not." He answered with a yawn. The red head made a sound resembling a mix of a snort and a groan. She leaned down against the wall in a sitting position, mumbling something about Church being a jack ass. He only smiled again.

**A/N Ok, that kind of was a sucky chapter and I think I made it a bit rushed, but I just wanted to get something for you guys. XD I'm sorry for how long I took, I didn't mean for it. Stuff just kept getting in the way. **


End file.
